


The Safety of Devotion

by DarkJediQueen



Series: Fallen Angel's Human [5]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Attempted Suicide, Canon-Typical Violence, Demons & Angels, M/M, Murder, Torture, dark themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:20:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26677327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkJediQueen/pseuds/DarkJediQueen
Summary: Qirin never thought that he would be the one who is alive in the aftermath. He believed that it would be James, left alone again, and set on destroying the world.
Relationships: James Bond/Q, The Dragon (Leviathan)/Qi
Series: Fallen Angel's Human [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1374106
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	The Safety of Devotion

**Author's Note:**

> **Year** : Late February 2014  
>  **Spoilers** : Up Through Spectre  
>  **Notes** : None  
>  **Beta** : ScarsLikeVelvet

Bill Tanner followed the tracker and tried to figure out why Q was here of all places. He closed his phone. He was within fifteen meters of him; he would find him without the tracker. Bill looked around, and it wasn't until he was heading back the way he came that he realized he missed the bridge above. Before he could look up, though, he saw the blood on the ground. He reached down and touched it with the tip of a pen. It was fresh. Someone had been lying here while bleeding.

Looking up, Bill saw it. He saw the shadow of someone up there, and before he could yell for them to stop, they were flinging themselves off. Bill moved out of the way, and the person hit the ground with a wet smack that told him that they were dead. The blood splatter was nearly the same as the other one that Bill had been looking at.

Bill walked over to the body and used his phone to shine some light, and he recognized Q. He was starting to dial MI6's medical branch when he heard a wet inhale of breath. Q was still alive. He crouched, but Q moved.

Q didn't realize that Bill was there. Q got up and looked at the sky and screamed. He screamed so loud that Bill was pretty sure that his eardrums were going to burst, and then Q dropped his knees and sobbed. Q had been gone on a week's leave, and while M tracked him, Q-Branch was forbidden from doing so. Bill has seen where he had gone to the US, the Washington DC area, which revealed that Bond called a number in the area many times over the years. It had been traced to FBI Agent Aaron Hotchner. It was only after M and Bill had questioned Alec that they found out he was a Demon in Lucifer's army and was paired with an Angel.

Bill had heard the stories in Sunday school and Church about Denei and Nuriel, but he hadn't realized that it was real. A Demon had fallen in love with an Angel. Alec had recounted the story that just like James and Q, they were hunted but had never been killed like Q. The bloody history of James's love for Q was something that Bill hoped that his children had one day. Not so much the bloody part but the devotion.

"Q?" Bill asked when Q finally stopped screaming. Someone was going to come to them, and then Bill would have to deal with the cops. He texted R that he needed a cleanup crew at the Hornsey Lane Bridge so that Q's blood could be cleaned up, and no one would try and talk to him. He saw the thumbs up and closed out of the app. "Let's get you home."

"No, not home. Never home," Q said.

"Then my place. I've got a couch."

Q nodded.

It was like leading someone whose body was functioning enough to move, but there was nothing going on. Q didn't even try and buckle up, so Bill just left him like that. It wasn't like he could die if the jumping off of the bridge was any clue.

Alec was waiting on him on his front porch when Bill pulled up. He should have been shocked, but he wasn't. Alec had been Q's guard dog, and M hadn't even tried to send him out unless it was local and after the men who were part of the ring that had killed Bond. The last had been taken out the day before Q had left on his vacation.

"Where did you go?" Alec asked.

Bill was a little shocked that Alec didn't know.

"DC," Bill answered.

"No, I know he went to Denei, but after that, Denei teleported him somewhere, and Denei refused to tell me where."

"Then stuff it," Q answered.

Bill realized that he was drunk. His words were slurred, and he couldn't stand on his own after Alec hauled him out.

"Ah, I see. Nuriel took you somewhere fun and then dropped you at home. Where was he?" Alec asked, looking at Bill.

"Hornsey Lane Bridge. He jumped to his death and then got back up. At least twice. There was evidence he had done it at least once before the one that I saw."

Alec helped Bill get Q inside, and then he sat with him on the couch. Alec laid his cell phone on the table and pressed a button. The ringing was heard over the speaker.

"What do you want, Alec?" a voice growled.

"Stuff it in your shirt. What the hell happened?"

"What do you mean?"

"Denei quit fucking playing games with me. Qirin just threw himself off a bridge and is alive. He did it twice."

"Shit," a second voice said.

"Nuriel," Alec said in greeting.

"Qirin came to us and wanted me to kill him. I refused, so he attacked me. I ended up just holding him until he broke down. I felt something when he cried, but I wasn't sure what it was. Nuriel did not, so I assumed it was something Demonic like maybe Lucifer taking his pain. He's fond of Qi, as you know. Well, after he woke up, he wanted to go home. I transported him and Nuriel to London, and then after a few hours, Nuriel came back to me. That was...seven hours ago."

"He's drunk as a skunk, and I'm pretty sure he's had toxic levels of alcohol in his system, and then he tried to kill himself."

"Why would Lucifer give him Immortal life? I felt it, you know. I felt James die. Nuriel did as well, and many of my Demons in the area. They called to check on me."

"Our brother works in very strange ways. Who knows. I'll sober him up and get him to work. At least with something to do, he might not dwell."

"I know for a fact that it's not going to help," Denei said.

"No, it's not," Nuriel said.

"His ability to kill himself was his only release from the pain."

Bill kind of wanted to take Denei in his arms. He wasn't sure exactly what had gone on there, but it sounded horrible.

"I'll talk to a few people, and if you see Lucifer, tell him that I want to talk to him." The line went dead.

Bill looked at Q, who was asleep, curled into the side of the couch.

"You get some sleep. I'll stay with him and make sure he doesn't cut himself up with your best kitchen knife," Alec said.

"Thanks. I wasn't even thinking of that, but now I am." Bill knew that if Q wanted to try and kill himself, not even Alec could stop him.

* * *

Qirin opened his eyes and looked around. He saw Alec asleep with his hand on Qirin's ankle. He would know the moment that Qirin moved. Looking around, he tried to figure out where he was. He remembered jumping off the bridge and screaming when he came alive again but nothing after that.

The smell of tea, something citrusy and spicy but not one he had smelled before, filled the room. There was also the smell of toast and marmalade. Qirin's stomach growled. He jerked his foot out from under Alec's hand, and the Fallen Angel jerked awake. He looked around, and then when he saw Qirin, he settled down some.

"Morning," Alec said.

"Morning."

"MI6 crew cleaned up your blood from where you tried to kill yourself. Tanner found you. That's where we are. We are going to eat a good breakfast and then you are not leaving my sight. I know you want to die, but whoever made you Immortal has a reason. If I find out it's the Angels to torment you, I promise you, Qirin, that I will find a way to kill you, but if it's Lucifer, he has a good reason, and we need to trust in it."

Qirin didn't answer, but he did get up and head into the kitchen. Tanner was just setting down a mug on the table. He pointed at Qirin to sit down. He did and picked up the tea. It was something that he had never tasted before.

"My gran used to make this. She taught me how, and I make it for my house." Tanner set down a large jar of tea. "I know you've been drinking plain black tea, so I thought that this would be nice for you. I know why you aren't drinking the rest."

"Thanks." Qirin's mind was swimming, still with what Alec had said.

The power that had gone through him when he had been crying. The memories that had assaulted him at that moment. He looked at Alec.

"This was the first life you had never touched me like that, but I don't...I've seen so many lives where you've been part of our life that I don't understand why this was different," Qirin said.

Alec sighed and picked up his mug of tea. "You are different this time. You would never have let James touch you with the intent to hurt you for pleasure. I didn't think anything of the draw I had to you. I've had it to a few versions of you but also to other humans around the world who are my type. As soon as I found out that you were you, I thought that James was going to kill me."

Tanner's phone chimed, and Qirin looked at him. Tanner's face showed that it was M. "We've gotta go grab your toast, and I'll get travel mugs. Smythe wants to see all three of us in M's office now."

"Well, Qirin needs clothes, so I'll pop him to Q-Branch, and then I'll take you and I up to M. No one will like to meet with him covered in blood like he is. So let's get food to go. M and Smythe can live with us eating in front of them."

Qirin knew that Tanner had not been told who Lochlan was in real life. Qirin wasn't sure that he would be either.

* * *

M's office looked exactly the same as it always did. Lochlan was standing behind M, his back to the glass. Alec was seated across the room, eating his toast. Tanner was sitting and sipping his tea, and Qirin's food was sitting on the edge of M's desk, waiting for him. It was going to be cold, but he had eaten worse.

As Qirin headed to sit down after a quick shower and a change of clothes, Lochlan pushed off of the glass and walked over to the plate of food. He moved his hand over it, and when Qirin picked up one, the toast was warm, and the marmalade was cool.

"Thank you," Qirin said. He looked at Tanner, who looked shocked.

"Bill Tanner, yes?" Lochlan asked as he moved around behind Qirin to shake Tanner's hand.

"Yes."

"Lucifer, at your service."

"Lucifer as in..." Tanner trailed off and looked back at Alec and then at Qirin.

"He won't harm you unless you piss him off with stupidity," Alec said.

"Yes, that. I don't hurt humans unless they piss me off." Lucifer looked at Qirin. "Though some have a special place in my heart. Now I need Qirin for a few days."

"Why?" M asked.

"Top Secret hush, hush, Home Office shite that I will not be telling you. He will not be harmed, but he is the only one that can do it. He's still on his vacation for at least two days, so extend it longer. It's not like there is anything pressing for him at the moment. My Demons are spread across the world, making sure that nothing big happens at the moment unless it's the Angels stirring up shite."

"Q?" M asked.

"It's fine with me." Qirin had no clue what Lucifer wanted from him, but there was the chance that whatever it was would kill him, and that was something that he wanted.

There was a time when Qirin thought that the people who talked about the world being a little less bright when their loved one died had been overly poetic, but the world was muted for him. He didn't feel love, he didn't feel pleasure. He couldn't even feel pain, and even anger was gone. There was just a hollowness inside of him.

"Q, do you trust him?" Tanner asked.

"Just as much as everyone else in this room."

"And that means?" M asked.

"With James' life."

Even on M's face, the look of sadness made Qirin's heart feel like it was aching just a little on that.

"Good. Now Qirin, run along and grab the weapons that James and Alec have given you."

"He's going against Demons and Angels?" Alec asked as he stood up.

"No, but I can't let him go anywhere, not protected. They have taken my Dragon, and I will not let them take Qirin as well."

That seemed to calm Alec down. He walked to the door. "I'll make sure that there is nothing wrong with the Sigils and Runes on his weapons and have Nuriel or myself take care of them if they are failing in any way."

"Thank you, Alec," Qirin said.

* * *

"What did you learn about your Levi when your memories unlocked?" Lucifer asked just seconds after they appeared in what looked like an office."

"That even though there were sometimes hundreds of years between us meeting, I was always alive. Born anywhere from days after I died to five years. And those lives were I didn't find him, or he didn't find me, I killed myself because of an ache in my heart that never went away. Even the ones where he and I were just friends, I never had that."

"I've waited for the day that you would finally unlock those memories. I had hoped it would be before the final play was made, but it seems I was wrong."

"You knew I could get them?"

"Yes. My Dragon has loved you for a long time. He loved you before I even realized that Denei was in love with an Angel. I made sure that at some point, you could be together forever. Even if the Angels and the Demons kept on killing you, there would be a day that I could route them out and stop them, but you would still be human. You would still have a mortal life. Your righteous anger at his death was the first part, the second was the grief. I made it possible, but even I didn't know what it would actually be that would unlock your memories and make you Immortal."

"I already knew that I couldn't die, but I'll be like this," Qirin said as he waved his hand down his body. "Forever?"

"Yes. I don't think that even taking your heart out of your chest or taking your head from your shoulders would kill you."

"Why did you do this to me?" Qirin rushed at Lucifer, pinning him to the wall with his hands. He wanted to choke him, kick him, and bleed for the pain he was causing. Qirin had never thought that he would want to burn the world down, but he did.

"I didn't want to hurt you like this. I assumed you would get your memories back and become Immortal when they were trying to kill you, not when they had killed him."

There was something in Lucifer's eyes, though. Something that made Qirin step back from him. He looked at Lucifer and then around the room. It was an office, but it had stone walls, and there was a feeling that Qirin had never felt before all around him.

"Where are we?"

"My office."

"And where is your office located?"

"Wherever I want it to be." Lucifer walked to the door and spun a dial. It reminded Qirin of the one from the Howl's Moving Castle movie. It landed on the color black and opened up, and Qirin nearly jumped when it looked like they were on the moon. The next spin had the door opening up to what looked like the office that Lochlan Smythe would have. "Each of the normal human places, if the person is human and unknowing of who I am, it will look like a standard office for whatever place I am at. You know who I am, so it looks normal. But-"

The door was shut again, and then it opened up, and Qirin wasn't sure what he was seeing. Until it clicked. Hell. Lucifer had brought him to Hell. He stepped out to see that there were people working at desks below. A few faces that Qirin knew from history.

"What's going on down there?" Qirin asked.

"Those are the guys I like to keep close so that they don't have fun. They are tortured with desk work for the rest of eternity. They can't stand up, they can't ever leave those chairs unless they are bringing me something. They can't talk to each other. They are alone, and their work is never done."

"What kind of work?"

"New deaths, people who I have let move on to be reborn. Sometimes one of these assholes is the reason why you aren't reborn right away. I think that they lose your death slip as a reason to torture me. Last time, for this one, I had to go through every single desk. I found the person who had hidden it, and they didn't like it. They are still being tortured."

Qirin nodded.

"Your body is here, like mine. You are not a soul that's trapped like these others. You are here because I wanted you here."

"Why?" Qirin asked. He looked around. He had no clue why Lucifer would want him in Hell unless it was to protect him. He was Immortal, though, and Qirin didn't know what kind of protection he would have down here.

"Because of this." Lucifer held out a crystal to Qirin. He took it from him and cocked his head to the side before he focused on it.

Qirin knew that he had felt it before. Something about it was familiar but also very different. He closed his hand around it, and an edge cut him. He felt a swell of power from that, and he knew. It was James. It was something of James.

"It's an echo of my Dragon's soul. He attacked and killed a Demon who was down here to help keep control of the souls. I found the body and this echo on him. Fallen Angel's when they are killed are supposed to disappear. It was God's will that it happen so that they could not go to Heaven again."

"What does this mean?" Qirin asked.

"If we can find him, we can get him a new body."

"Then find him!" Qirin yelled.

Lucifer nodded his head and waved toward the stairs. "I have many souls down here and bodies. Demons can inhabit a body and still be down here. I use them to guard a lot of people who I don't trust. Men and women who made a living getting people to do their dirty work and such. A few I have destroyed their souls so they can never come back, but I like to see them, understand them."

"Know thy enemy," Qirin said.

"Yes, and you wouldn't believe what some of the cult leaders have spewed at me when they end up here and not in Heaven like they thought that they were going to end up. Though a few knew it, the ones who only became what they were for power and not to actually help people."

Lucifer stopped when they reached the bottom of the stairs leading down. "So, do you want to walk to where I am taking you or hitch a ride?"

"Hitch a ride, how?" Qirin knew that the way that Lucifer traveled to get him here would be fine, but he wasn't sure that one could actually do that across the reaches of Hell.

Lucifer waved his hand at the carriage that was being pulled by two very dead horses.

"Um, walk," Qirin said.

"Sounds good. It's not far, I promise."

Qirin listened to Lucifer prattling on about what each area they passed has as far as punishments or someone who was famous who was serving eternity there. Qirin wondered if any of them were ever going to be reborn. He knew that for some, they were allowed when they were fairly tame. The world was balanced, but if there was too much good, it wasn't, just like if there was too much bad.

"Why me?" Qirin asked when they stopped outside of a door built into a black wall that was so deep in color that it hurts Qirin's eyes.

"You'll see."

Lucifer waved him into the room when the door disappeared into thin air. There were bodies, so many bodies inside.

"I called my most trusted Demons back to me, and this is the bodies that they have gone through of humans. I'll drop the bodies randomly around. Most are homeless, or those who would have died anyway. Most of them don't take family me."

"Gone through?" Qirin asked.

"He's holed himself up in the area of Hell that he calls his. Tricks and traps and various other things that make it hard to get. He's killed a few of the Demons a few times trying to protect his area."

"You said it's his spirit," Qirin said.

"Yes, but he's had millennia to turn that area of Hell to his liking. The area is his. He takes care of it the way he should, which means that it takes care of him. One of my Demons reported that he took over a body when they came in a drove and then killed them all before leaving the body, and it died."

"So because I can't die you are-"

"NO!" Lucifer shook his head. "No. Well, not all the way that. The rest is that I hope he knows you. He lives for you, Qirin. I hope that you can pull him back to sanity."

"You think he's insane?"

"James has always lived on the knife's edge. He goes over it for a while, tipping too far one way after you die, but he always goes back. Alec pulls him back."

"Why don't you use Alec?" Qirin asked.

"Because he's already tried. He left his host and took another that was nearly dead and kept it alive. He was one of the first after I found his power on the first body. He slaughtered him and went after his soul after it left the dead body. He meant to kill him."

"And you want me to..." Qirin shook his head. He wanted James back. He wanted that more than he wanted to live, but if James went after Alec like that. There was no telling what he would do to Qirin, and Qirin wasn't going to give James the memories of killing him.

"Please," Lucifer asked.

"You are the only one," Alec said behind them.

Qirin spun to look at him. He was in his normal body, and Qirin just shook his head.

"I won't make him remember killing me. He went after you."

"You and he are bound. He won't do it," Alec said.

Alec sounded so sure of himself that Qirin wanted to believe him.

"I'll give you a pendant that will take you out of there. You'll be safe," Lucifer said. He pulled out a necklace made from leather, and there was a pendant at the end.

Qirin reached out and took it before looping it over his neck. He looked at Alec and then at Lucifer. "If he kills me, I'm coming back and killing the both of you."

Lucifer just nodded like he wasn't shocked at all while Alec just grinned.

Qirin might not be the best, but he was good at what he did. He could get the drop on them, he was sure.

XxXxXxX

The area of Hell that Alec dropped him off at made Qirin feel like he was in a small box even though it was open air. The tunnel walls were red with blood that had never been washed off. It made Qirin feel small and insignificant. He figured that this was the place that James talked about when he talked about the founding of Hell and building it to fit what they wanted. Lucifer had left this area for him.

Malice seemed to radiate everywhere, and it choked him. Qirin wanted to be away from here, but underneath the malice and the hate, and every other negative emotion that was trying to kill him, Qirin could feel him. He could feel James. That bit of power, that spark that made Qirin know that he was loved.

James was everywhere here.

The rooms off to the sides had Qirin stopping to look in them. He could see evidence of torture, unsuspecting dead people who were tortured when James had no other outlet. Qirin knew that James wasn't a good person. He wasn't anyone that should be worthy of love, but Qirin loved him. He loved him despite the faults that he had. Though to a Fallen Angel or a Demon, they were not faults.

Qirin figured that he was fucked up, but then to do some of the stuff that MI6 wanted him to do, he needed to be fucked up.

Steeling himself, Qirin opened up the last door that was down the hallway. It led into a large room, and at the far side of it was three doors. The walls, though, were what drew Qirin's eyes. He could see faces, faces that he knew from looking into water or when mirrors were made, his reflection. It was every single one of the Qirin's former lives that James had crossed paths with him.

Qirin found the one that was his last, and he touched it. It had been made from James' memory, but it was something that Qirin loved, that James knew him well enough. Every single painting was perfectly preserved. Or if it was a drawing, it was as well. It was millennia of images of him, and Qirin wasn't sure it was a memorial or a torture device for James. Every single version of him that James had lost.

The doors were closed, but there was something that was drawing him to the one on the far right. Qirin opened that door, and he could smell the fresh blood, it made him gag. He groaned and tried to force his body to move, but his human instincts were pushing him to not go in there.

The malice was even stronger, but after a few minutes, Qirin was able to move. He didn't shut the door behind him. Four steps into the hallway, though, the door slammed shut, and Qirin knew that if he tried it, he wasn't going to be let back in. He was now trapped.

"You shouldn't be here," a voice called out. It didn't sound like James, but it felt like him.

Qirin had no clue where James was, but he could feel him. He headed that way, the hallway started to angle downward, and then it curved to where he knew he was going down into a pit of some kind.

"Turn back, Human, nothing good is down here."

Qirin wasn't going to answer this version of James. He felt a hand ghost down his back, and he tried to shove that feeling away. James was trying to scare him. Qirin wasn't even sure that James knew that he was himself. There was no picture of him in the hall of portraits.

"Turn back or die," James whispered, and it sounded like he was right behind him.

It was the voice that Qirin knew as well as his own. He knew that voice and the feel of hands on him.

Qirin kept on moving, it wasn't James though. He could feel that draw of power deeper below.

The ground leveled out, and Qirin couldn't see a thing. He was in a dark pit with a homicidal Fallen Angel. He didn't feel like he was in danger, though.

"GET OUT!" James yelled, and then something rammed into Qirin, knocking him to the ground. A hand closed around his throat.

Qirin pushed at the hand, but his body moved through it, yet it was still there the pressure. Qirin closed his eyes and thought about waking up with James in bed. He tried to settle down into the mindset that he wasn't afraid.

The hand on his throat moved away, but Qirin didn't get up too quickly, he sat up and looked around. His eyes were weirdly adjusting, and he could see things moving at the areas closest to him.

Just as he was standing up, torches lit up, and Qirin could see that he was in some large circular room. He turned around in a circle, but the torches didn't light up enough for him to see what was between the walls and him.

The sound of feet slapping on the stone had Qirin turning toward it, but just as he did, it stopped, and then something slammed into his back. Qirin grabbed his sleeve and ripped them. If James wanted to play, Qirin could play. He had a few weapons up his sleeves, and he could use them but not damage James too much.

Qirin nipped his skin enough to split it and drew out the plain dagger that was on his one arm. He got ready to react to the next version of James that attacked. He felt the brush down his back, but he didn't react to it. He waited, and before he could do anything, a hand tangled into his hair and jerked his head up and then slammed him down into the ground.

Rolling to his back, Qirin stayed down where he was and listened to the sounds. The sounds were confusing him. He needed to mostly ignore them. James had taught him how to hear the sounds under sounds. So that was what he did. He found the sound of whispers and lashed out, striking with the blade, and there was a grunt, and then the feeling of malice retreated.

"The Human knows how to fight Demons," James whispered, it echoed around the room.

"You are no normal Demon."

"So you came to the lair of the Dragon with the idea to what? Die in the worst way possible."

"No, to live and drag you back with me," Qirin said. He felt the fake-out that was coming and turned, sliding the dagger down into the skin. It wasn't a killing blow, though.

"You want to tame me?" James asked as he jerked away, the blade tearing at skin.

Qirin didn't answer as a hand snaked around his neck and pulled him back into whatever body James was now using to move around. Despite everything, he felt arousal. His body, his mind, that animal part of him knew that this was James. He knew what this body could make him feel.

"Ah, not tame," James said. He licked up the side of Qirin's neck before the other hand grabbed the hand with the knife and knocked it out of it.

Qirin gave into what James wanted. Lucifer and his men had already tried violence. This was the part that James and he knew well.

"You want to be fucked by a Demon. You found your way into hell to be a freak and to be fucked by one." James growled, and then Qirin was going down with him to their knees. He shuddered as he felt James going for his trousers.

This was fucked up, and yet, Qirin knew this was what was needed. James was too lost in his head, and he didn't understand.

It was dark again, the torches on the wall dark.

"Don't want to see the Human you are going to fuck?" Qirin asked.

James growled, and instead of the torches, flames shot out of the ground.

Qirin could just see around them, and they were in the middle of a ritual space. There were carvings on the stone, and what looked like deep gouges that he knew were to carry blood to the edges to complete whatever was needed. James gripped the back of Qirin's shirt and jerked. It ripped apart at the seams and dropped off of him. Razor-sharp nails took care of his trousers and pants until he was naked.

"Down," James hissed.

Qirin moved to get on his belly but stopped when James grabbed his hips. He swallowed at the thought of what he looked like. He laid his chest down, turning his head to the side. He could just make out James, despite the flames that were lighting up the area they were in.

James spread his cheeks and spit. It was warm, warmer than normal spit would be. It wasn't like they hadn't used it before for James to get a little foreplay in before finally going and getting the lube. This was different, it felt different, it felt wrong.

"Let's see how much you like to get fucked." James pressed the head of his cock to Qirin's hole and pushed in. There was more than just a single wad of spit there, and Qirin wondered what else was on his hole. He didn't care, though. The cock felt wrong, a little larger and a little longer, but it was still James. The body might be different, but it was him.

"Please," Qirin begged when James was fully seated in him.

"Oh, you like to get fucked all right." James pulled out and pushed back in. If it wasn't for the fact that Qirin was pretty sure that Hell didn't have lube, he would have thought that it was on James' cock. "Would you spread your legs for any of us, or is there something that I've done that had drawn you to me."

"James," Qirin begged.

James stilled, his cock pressed all the way inside of him. "I don't remember fucking you this last time that I was on Earth, but that was the name I went by. Maybe you saw me and figured out who I am." James gripped Qirin's shoulder and pulled him up to where his back was pressed to James' chest.

"No," Qirin said, and he grabbed James' thigh, scratching in just the way that he knew James liked. It might be a different body, but the mental triggers were the same.

James bucked into him, nearly throwing him off, but he moaned.

"I know you." Qirin rocked down into James when he thrust up the next time, and he settled into a good rhythm before he turned his head toward James' face. He kissed him hard, cracking their teeth together, and it split someone's lip, but Qirin wasn't sure whose.

Qirin came first, his body slumping into James', and it took all that he had not to just slide off of James' cock into a puddle on the ground. James held him by a hand on his throat and one around his stomach, fucking up into him until he came as well.

"Qirin," James whispered like it was a benediction.

The room flared to light, and Qirin could see like the sun was shining above. He didn't look up, though, as he was afraid of what it could be. The flames died off, and when they did, Qirin noticed that they weren't in the ritual area anymore. They were in a room and on a bed. It wasn't on Earth, though. Qirin still felt the malice.

"You are stupid," James said as he laid Q down and then rolled him over to look up at James.

The face was so different. It was thin and angular, all of James was. He was covered in blood, and it shouldn't be as hot as it was, but it was something that Qirin wasn't sure he would ever really care about.

"I had protections," Qirin said. He touched the pendant on his neck, and James closed his hand over it.

There was a flare of power, and the pendant broke off, and the leather necklace burned up without burning Qirin's skin.

"I'm going to kill him," James said.

"No. Do you remember what you did?" Qirin asked. He sat up, James still straddling him. Qirin cupped the side of James' face and pulled him in.

"I killed everyone who came for me," James said.

"James, the first was Alec. Different body, but it was him. The rest were not there to kill you. Lucifer was sending them to pull you out."

"No," James said. He shook his head.

"Yes," Alec said from the other side of the room.

Qirin turned but stayed with James between him and Alec. Alec was still in his normal body, and behind him was Lucifer.

"Next time, let's not do a sex ritual in the middle of this kind of shit. You actually shook all of hell."

"We didn't..." Qirin trailed off as James laughed.

"Too much blood spilled, huh? Human giving himself over to a Demon willingly." James stood up, flicking something over Qirin. It took a few seconds for him to realize it was a robe of some kind. Not one like they owned but something soft as hell. He wrapped himself up while James stepped up to Lucifer.

Alec looked worried.

"If you ever put him in danger like that again."

"He was safe, even without the pendant, he was safe. Go to him."

James turned around and looked at him. Qirin got off the bed and stepped up to him with a smile on his face. He touched James again, holding his cheeks on his face and rubbing their noses together.

"I'd offer to actually show you how but I think that even you would kill me. I don't think that Hell needs you as a leader."

"What?"

"Lucifer put it into me that I had the ability to change. He just didn't think it would take this form and this way."

"What are you?" James asked.

"Immortal. We aren't sure if anything can actually kill me." Qirin rubbed his nose against James' again and then hugged him. He wrapped his arms around him next to hold James tight. "Take us home."

"Okay."

* * *

"How in the hell are we going to work this?" Tanner asked as he looked at James.

Qirin just smirked.

"Well, it's not like anyone here would really care, and it's not like it won't fuck up anyone who is hunting James Bond to find him looking like this."

"You really want to just slot him into Bond's life?" M asked. She looked at James.

The man that Qirin had found for him to take over the body of had consented to give up his life for peace. The man's soul was totally gone, and the body was James'. It wouldn't be hard for Q to slot him in as if the original James had never existed, at least not the face. Qirin looked forward to the mental fucking it would give all of the people who James would go after that would be looking for his former face.

James was younger now. The body he had taken over was thirty-two, and that meant that there was a long time before James would be forced to retire. He would enjoy finding James a new body then as well.

"I can make the pot a little sweeter," Qirin said.

"How?" M asked. Her shrewd eyes turned to look at him, and she glared.

"How do you feel about signing a contract that would last until MI6 no longer exists, for James, Alec, and I."

"You are human, Qirin."

"Yes, and you remember how things were before I went with Lochlan."

"Yes."

"Well, Lucifer, the Devil, Satan, or whatever you call him made me Immortal so that I can be with James forever. It was always there, and so I'll always be with him. My life force is now tied to his. If James ever actually submits to death and his immortal soul retires, as it were, I will go with him."

"An Immortal Quartermaster and two Fallen Angel Double-Ohs? Forever?"

"We will have periods where we will head out into the world for a few years to get some distance and for Qirin to go back to school and learn new things, especially when it comes to technology, but yes."

"We can talk, I am sure. There will, of course, be caps. Cost of living raises and such. I am sure that I can talk to someone who will make sure that it happens." M looked a little gleeful, and Qirin knew that she was thinking about things that she would be leaving for the person behind her. "As to that, I'm retiring. My replacement will be here in a few minutes."

"M?" James asked as he leaned forward.

"I'm tired. I want to enjoy a little bit of life before I die. I've been picking my replacement for a long time. Gareth Mallory. I think he'll fit in fine."

The door to M's office opened up, and a man slipped inside.

"Oh, this will be fun," James said.

"I thought I was meeting with 006 and 007 as well as the Quartermaster."

James stood up and walked over to Mallory and held out his hand. "Hello. Name's Bond. James Bond."

Mallory looked over James' shoulder at M. M just waved for Mallory to pay attention to James again. Mallory looked back at James, and the way that his eyes widened, Qirin knew exactly what James was doing. 

"James," Qirin said. 

When James turned to face him as he walked to where Qirin was, there was a smirk on his face. Qirin knew that getting a new M would have a learning curve greater than any he had faced for a while, but he really didn't want to put him into a place where there would be issues.

"The first lesson you need to learn, Gareth, don't piss off the Quartermaster," M said.

"I see this. I've heard rumors of Demons and Fallen Angels in our hallowed halls. I will admit that I thought that it was some kind of hyperbole but given Bond's eyes. I guess that's why you look nothing like your picture in your file?" Mallory asked as he held up a stack of files.

"I found out the hard way. In the middle of a small crisis, I found out that a good quarter of my staff are Demons, and there are a few Fallen Angels among."

"And a Devil," Lucifer said from to Qirin's right.

Everyone in the room looked at him.

"Mister Smythe," Mallory said, and he offered his hand but pulled it back when Lucifer grinned at him with a smile that was not human.

Qirin stood up and put himself between the two. "He's been hanging around a lot, making sure that James doesn't snap, and it's pissing me off."

Lucifer laughed, and when Qirin turned to look when it cut off, he was gone. 

"He'll not be too big of an issue, I promise." 

"I think that I understand why you want to retire, Olivia. Holy shite. I thought that the worse part was going to be controlling the Double-Ohs."

"That's why I said to not piss off your Quartermaster."

"Are you human?" Mallory asked, looking at Qirin. 

"Of a sort. I was born human, but I'll not die one. I'm a new breed, Mallory. Immortal, or near enough. To match my James' life."

"Your James. I see." Mallory looked at M with a look on his face.

"They mostly don't get up to sex inside the halls of MI6. If they do, they are at least discreet and use one of the tunnels or just locking themselves inside Q's office. If it's locked and you know they are in there, I suggest not slipping inside. They offered up forever contracts. I thought that you and I could work them up and see what the Home Office will allow us to give them."

"Given that I can get a new body whenever one dies, it makes it a hell of a good thing. I could even take an enemy's body, and if done well enough, I could tap into their mind, pull all of the information they have, and then use that body to wreak havoc on their organization."

"What of your current body?" Mallory asked.

"The soul that took it over is gone. He gave up this life. He was very troubled, and no manner of help made him happy. I can leave the body in an area where no one will find it and go back. There are runes on this body, placed by Lucifer himself that allow it to live without food and water since I won't be able to feed it. Qirin has all of that, so you can ask him more about that. Now, I need to test out this new body in ways that are not marathon sex." 

James kissed Qirin on the cheek before he slipped out of the room with Alec on his heels. 

"No, I can't stop him from saying things like that. Thankfully, most know how Bond is." Qirin looked at M with a smile on his lips. "You'll need security. I know a few Demons who love to do that kind of thing. I'll get them in touch with you. No matter that you are human, there are Demons who think they can take what they want from Lucifer with no issues. He likes you, Ma'am."

"He's already talked to me about that as Lochlan." M looked a little happy about that.

"You give him a lot of people to torture in Hell for eternity, M. He likes people who do that. Though James gives him a lot, many are on your order, and to him, that is the same thing."

"I always wondered about some off the people he killed," Mallory said as he finally sat down. He looked at Qirin. "Most of them were investigated after their death, and they were...not good people. Even more than hired guns would be. That bomb maker he killed on his first mission as a Double-Oh, had ties to a child sex ring. And that wasn't even the worst of some that he killed. There was never any indication of him knowing more, but knowing that he's a..."

"Fallen Angel," Qirin supplied.

"Yes, that. Makes a lot more sense. Just which one is he?"

"If you had to pick one, other than Lucifer, which would never want to be in a room with?"

"From the way that one of the Priests went on when I was a child, Leviathan," Mallory said.

"Well, too bad for you." Qirin grinned as he stood up. "He will answer to Levi, but only Lucifer calls him Dragon."

The look of pure horror on Mallory's face was worth it.

"I'll be happy to meet with you to discuss whatever you like." Qirin nodded at him and then at M before he took his leave. 

* * *

# Many, Many Years in the Future

Qirin laughed as James settled in behind him. He was late, but given that he was in China just an hour before, it was okay. James wrapped his arms around him as the sunset, turning the sky red. It was a deep red, full of the blood that had been spilled that day, getting back three scientists that had been kidnapped and nearly killed for greed. James and Alec had a lot of fun doing it too. 

"Finally decided to join us?" Aaron asked as he walked up the hill with Spencer on his back. Spencer looked tired but a good tired. 

Qirin knew that they had finished up a week's vacation, so that probably meant that Aaron had gone hard on him, not letting him heal. Qirin's back was a mess of healing whip wounds, and he loved it.

"What brings you two here?" James asked. 

"Qirin told us you were going to be here, and we wanted out of DC for the night. It's okay right?" Spencer asked.

"Of course, the more, the merrier." James hooked his chin over Qirin's shoulder and held him tight as the first Angel appeared in the field below. Several more showed up over the next few minutes. It was going to be a bloody battle, and they were all looking forward to it. There were other hills around the area that had a few other Angels and Demons sitting on them, protected. 

"How did they not realize it was a trap?" Spencer asked. He looked confused, as well.

"They trust their own Angel brothers and sisters. Demons wouldn't as far as they could throw them," Aaron said. 

Spencer was still so innocent in so many ways, but that was why Qirin knew that Aaron protected him. He loved the innocence that he had. Qirin wasn't sure that he ever had that kind of innocence, at least not in this life, but he could see the love on Aaron's face as he looked at Spencer before manhandling him into his lap. 

James chuckled into Qirin's ear before pulling him closer. His chest pressed into Qirin's back, and he hissed in pain before it turned into pleasure. 

"Here we go," James said.

Qirin looked down and saw the grouping of Angels that had all finally arrived just seconds before the trap was sprung, and they were stuck. 

This was the one thing that Lucifer asked of them. It was the last of the Angels who had set about destroying the lives of two of his most trusted. He wanted to be the one to slaughter them and make sure that the rest of the Angels knew what would happen when his people were targeted. 

The Demons hadn't made it past one hundred years before they were all rooted out. The Angels had been a lot harder as even the more zealous ones were well protected, and Spencer had no connections. It had taken a long time to catch some of the smaller in the tier and torture that information out of them. 

Safe. 

It was the first time in a long time that Qirin had felt safe. 

The slaughter took but minutes, none of the Angels ready for Lucifer to utterly destroy them. There are wing pieces on the ground and blood everywhere when he's done. There is a reason that no one had been able to kill Lucifer before. 

Qirin knows that James and Aaron are getting off on the whole thing. James' erection is nothing to sneeze at, and in his newest body, it's quite a bit bigger than Qirin is used to. His former body had lasted a long while, but even hosts and vessels degraded with the kind of wear and tear that James and Alec put on them. 

Looking at Spencer, Qirin noticed that there was no grief there. The Angels that were down there dying were his brothers and sisters. Angels that he knew, and he cared nothing for their death. It was the only way that Qirin knew that Spencer was fully at peace with what was happening down there. 

Qirin's life had changed when Alec had entered it. It had changed a lot more when Qirin figured out that all of the things he had been taught about as myths were actually real. Then his life had changed again when James had died. 

None of those would have Qirin going back. Not even the rest of time stretching before him was making him regret anything. 

# The End

**Author's Note:**

> I write fanfiction for fun. It's a hobby and a stress relief. I refuse to stress over my writing. What you see is what you get. Errors, plot holes, and all. Thank you for reading my story!
> 
> I can be found on MeWe [here](https://mewe.com/i/beccaqueen1), join me there and we can discuss my fics and whatnot.


End file.
